darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
CC Sattellites away
Back to 2009 Logs Solarix Murusa Omega Supreme Announcement: Nannar: The blast wave nears in rapid pace. The entire eastern hemisphere of Cybertron lighting up as if sunrise were close at hand, something that the drifting planet has not seen in centuries, to be sure. Solarix transmits, "That is... beautiful." Murusa transmits, "Scientists and techs are standing by here at the airport. All satellites are showing ready status. May Primus bless us with a good outcome." Solarix transmits, "How does it look from out there, Omega Supreme?" Announcement: Nannar: Growing ever closer, the radiance in turn expands, and the atmosphere of Cybertron begins to take on hues of reddish gold, and deep azure. The light spreads westward across the face of the planet... unfortunately showing some areas for how dingy and war torn they have become. Solarix transmits, "*sighs sadly*" Omega Supreme transmits, "Its spectacular sir.. but was all of this supposed to just before a light show?" Solarix transmits, "*chuckles softly* Light is energy, old friend." Murusa transmits, "It's beyond description." Solarix transmits, "The best view of sunrises, before we lost our sun, was from the top of the dome." Announcement: Nannar: There is an ever so slight rumbling, the ground trembles ever so slightly, causing many scientists to alarm until it passes over. In the sky, burning up in the atmosphere of Cybertron, pieces of space dust, and micro-meteorites burst into shooting stars, the sky becoming, more and more, a steady deep blue. Solarix transmits, "Move to yellow alert. Everyone brace yourself!" Murusa transmits, "Shields going online." Omega Supreme transmits, "Omega Supreme launching!" Solarix transmits, "Obtain low orbit, Omega." Murusa transmits, "We have lost contact with one of the satellites. Another is reporting damages to propulsion." The mighty Omega Rocket rumbles to life as it begins to shake and suddenly releases a large blast from its engines and soars up high into the atmosphere leaving only a plume of smoke in his wake. Announcement: Nannar: Across the surface of Cybertron, mechanisms emerge to gaze up at the heavens in wonder. Unheeding of the danger as periodic meteorites strike the surface, imbedding in the metal terrain or simply exploding into powder upon impact. Murusa transmits, "Airport defenses online and locking in on multiple targets. Holding for Omega to get clear." Solarix transmits, "Excellent. The Dome is solid. Directing main power towards the sides facing the supernova. Smaller meteorites should be no problem." Murusa transmits, "Shields are up and being shifted toward the anomaly. Stand by on defensive measures." Omega Supreme transmits, "I shall remain in low orbit in case any large meteorites happen to appear." Announcement: Nannar: From Crystal City, people on the ground can spy the form of Omega Supreme's rocket mode launching into the sky, fading into the distance. Solarix transmits, "All units on standby." Murusa transmits, "Satellite report, we have solar radiation collection in all but two of them." Solarix transmits, "Excellent. Status report, Omega Supreme?" Omega Supreme transmits, "I did not reach orbit fast enough and there was already a meteor the size of Mount Spire heading for Crystal City. So I used myself to deflect it away. My systems suffered minimal damage in the process. Now that I have attained geo-syncranative orbit with Crystal City.. I should be more prepared to shoot down any further city destroying rocks." Announcement: Nannar: In the sky, the now antlike form of Omega Supreme lurches suddenly, driving to place himself in the path of a particularly large hunk of space detritus. Though the rocket is fine in the aftermath, the explosion is a sight to behold, pieces of space rock bursting out in all directions like a fiery chalk ball, hardly even shifting the Guardian's course. Over Iacon, small bits slap against the dome covering the vast city, raining like sparklers while civilians look up in awe. The light itself, of the wave, beginning to dim in the eastern horizon. Solarix transmits, "Omega Supreme, report!" Murusa transmits, "That didn't look good." Omega Supreme transmits, "My hull is still at 92% with minimal damage and my systems are still at 100. I should be able to ride this rock storm out." Announcement: Nannar: Near Crystal City, blasts can be seen lancing from Omega Supreme, striking larger hunks of space rock headed for the city. Some simply exploding to pieces, others turning into fireworks. Over Iacon it sounds as a hail storm were washing over it, making the entire city sound like some sort of primitive rain stick. Already it seems that the blast wave is beginning to dissipate with such interference by the planet, holes in the azure blue of the sky giving way to endless black, the starless sunset creeping across the face of Cybertron. Murusa transmits, "Satellites are starting to read full. The damaged one is reading a third full." Solarix transmits, "Excellent. Turn them off before they are completely full, in case they should be misreading and overload." Murusa transmits, "Copy that." Solarix transmits, " I have an idea. Omega supreme: would you be able to collect the satellites?" Announcement: Nannar: And the wave continues to pass, dusk falling onto Cybertron... and then night, and then the return to infinite black as the last wisps of energy dissipate like the Aurora Borealis. Solarix transmits, " I have an idea. Omega supreme: would you be able to collect the satellites?(re)" Murusa transmits, "All satellite collection arrays are offline now." Omega Supreme transmits, "What do you mean.. what would I be required to do?" Discordia transmits, "Collect the satellites and return to Cybertron with them." Solarix transmits, "Collect the satellites and return to Cybertron with them." Murusa transmits, "I think the question is Omega if you are capable of loading the satellites aboard you or should I send up the Apollo rocket." Omega Supreme transmits, "Give me their coordinates and I will see what I can do. I seem to be losing energon.. must have damaged a fuel line in the collision. I seem to have it under control. How many satellites are there and how big are they?" Solarix transmits, "*sounds wearied* Murusa, would you do the honor?" Omega Supreme transmits, "I have plenty of cargo room inside of me and anything I can't fit I can simply tow back to Cybertron. Now transmit the coordinates to me." Murusa transmits, "Sending coordinates now Omega. You can load them with no issues since Apollo is the same shape and size of your rocket form." Murusa transmits, "As to the number, there were 24 of them up there. But one isn't on scanners anymore and one is damaged." Murusa transmits, "Omega, the damaged one may break up if it is retrieved." Murusa transmits, "Hmm and 6 of them cannot fly on their own, so keep alert of those. Sending coordinates for those." Omega Supreme transmits, "Ugh.. thanks for the warning..+radio cc=I have 22 in my cargo bay currently. 16 are in decent condition while 6 are damaged. The damaged one has come to pieces, should I bring back all of the scrap and components?" Murusa transmits, "I'll keep the defenses up, just in case we get any visitors. Can you run a decontamination on yourself Omega? Hmm, yes if you can retrieve it that would be helpful. No need to leave it just up there." Omega Supreme spends quite some time in space moving around collecting all the satellites and once the last of broken satellite's pieces have been collected and stored in his cargo bay. The large rocket fires it's engines once more and moves slowly into Cybertron's orbit, it's fight course seems a bit slow an erratic from his depleted energon supply. But after awhile the rocket manages to land itself in Crystal City's airport. The large rocket opens its door and lowers the ramp to allow the worker droids to unload his precious cargo. Omega Supreme transmits, "Mission complete." Murusa transmits, "Copy that. Shields are ready to lower once you get within range, sir." Your Radio is not tuned to that Frequency. Murusa transmits, "Scrambling medical staff now. All guards in airport have the runway cleared for your arrival, sir." Murusa transmits, "Shields lowered. Touchdown in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Murusa transmits, "Scramble all units on Omega Supreme." The medics arrive a bit after Omega lands, ready to tend to his needs. Other personnel move to unload the satellites while the guards keep an eye on the skies. Never can be too careful with the Cons. Computare Ponere transmits, "I have refiner mechanisms en route to attain the satellites so that the solar radiation may be condensed into Energon Cubes and placed into the City's supply." Solarix transmits, "*finally speaks up * excellent. Everyone has done well." Omega Supreme grunts as he's forced to wait for the shields to drop before he can land and it couldn't come at a better time. The field lowers just as his energon supply meter starts to blink. The massive rocket lands with a few spurts of his engines kicking up smoke and dust everywhere. The rocket opens its cargo bay doors and lowers the entrance ramp as rows of droids proceed to board the rocket and unload the satellites. Most of which look to be in fine working condition.. others not so much, it’s hard to tell if they were damaged in the rock shower or from being collected by the Guardian. Lastly drones cart off several parts of what once was a satellite. When the medic bots near the rocket it blurts out, "I'm fine!" which sends them scurrying away. The large rocket starts to transform and its obvious he is having difficulty of it. Once in robot mode the Guardian grunts and sighs, "I'll run detox on myself in the customs station and the medic bots can tend to me there." he says which causes the medic droids to roll over. Murusa transmits, "Copy that, sir." Murusa frowns a bit from her spot in the tower, but relates, "Very well then, sir." Omega Supreme watches for a moment as all the little service droids and medic bots scurry all over the place than he looks at Murusa with a tired expression on his face and gives her a nod and forced smile, "Well done Muru.. I'm proud of you. I expect you'll return to your duties tomorrow." he says before he limps his way towards the customs station. Mechanisms bearing the sigil of The Department of Energy appear in the star port, Adjutant Computare Ponere with them, observing how everything is happening, saluting Omega Supreme smartly as well. "Guardian! You have done a grand service to your city, and we appreciate your aid in assisting the Apollo Project by retrieving the satellites for rapidity in transfer of the energy into the city's coffers! You are to be commended, and so by Decree of The Department of Energy, you shall be one of several key parts of the grand celebration of this success!" he allows no time for modesty, or otherwise, moving towards the tower, sending a signal to summon Murusa to his presence. Murusa smiles from the tower, "I'll do as much as I can sir, but Apollo has another couple trips yet to go and I should be aboard them. I may bring Nebula along." she notes, then she hears the summons and heads down to meet with Ponere. She salutes him, "Sir?" "Angel Commander Murusa; you are, like Omega Supreme, to be commended for your actions. Your work to insure efficiency, and expert work, with the training of the Apollo Project crew was as vital as Supreme's defense from the space debris, and his retrieval of the satellites before possible theft by Decepticons. And you too shall be made to rest under the spotlight at the celebration to be held!" the Adjutant stands, looking all puffed up and official, while his workers begin to pack up the satellites on another's truck form. Omega Supreme stops and is forced to look down as Computare Ponere arrives. He smiles and nods out of respect. He taps his head with the tip of his cannon arm in a salute, "Always happy to do my part for the city and the council bots. However, I am injured and tired.. so if you could leave a report in my office for me to review later, it would be appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me sir." he staggers away with only the loud beeping of his low energon meter to keep him company. Once he manages to get close enough to the customs station the other Guardians rush to aid their injured commander's side. When Omega responds, Computare respectfully nods to Murusa before speaking to the big mech again. "Naturally! Naturally Omega! Please, attend my personal medical station at the council building. My private attendants will repair you personally, and provide you adequate berth for your recharging!" Murusa inclines her head, "Thank you sir." is all she can really say. She knows it's better to let the blowhards have their moments in the sun. Ponere nods again, resting a hand politely on Murusa's shoulder before he turns, and moves off with Omega Supreme, hands folding before him at his waist, his lackies not on energon duty trailing after. Murusa moves back toward the tower, "Angels we got work to do." she calls out. Omega Supreme gets helped into his maintenance throne as several droids start to attach pipes and tubing into various ports. The largest of the Guardians turns to Ponere and shakes his head, "No sir, I am but a simply warrior and if these accommodations are good enough for my troops they're good enough for me." then he quickly adds as to not seem rude, "The gesture is appreciated naturally." he groans as his wounds are being attended to and energon flows freely into his drained body. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Omega Supreme's Logs Category:CC Space Launch TP